Master Hand
'''Master Hand '''is a hand in the In a Locked Room series who first appeared in The Room of Super Smash Bros. He comes from the Super Smash Bros. series. He is an villain. History After the events of the first four Super Smash Bros. games, Flowey the Flower decided to look for villains that could help him get rid of the gang and escape The Locked Rooms. He went on villainshire.com and Master Head was the first result. Flowey was interested in his abilities to make anyone fight, and so Flowey requested Master Head to do that. Master Hand agreed to it, at a price of 5000 gold. Appearance Master Hand is basically just a giant hand wearing a white glove. A bit of his arm can be seen. Personality He likes some good tournaments to watch. He is quite confident. He loves getting to play things like puppets. However, he is also somewhat fair. Experiences So Far Master Hand explained the tournament to the gang in The Room of Super Smash Bros, and then forced them to join it. He is the one that drops items, and overall manages the tournament. Outside the Rooms Master Hand fights the playable Super Smash Bros. characters. Items He doesn't have any items, but he has a lot of abilities to make up for it. Abilities Master Hand has a lot of special abilities. * He can turn people into trophies, just with a zap from his finger. * He can turn trophies into evil versions of it. * Basically all fighting moves that hands can do - Punching, Slapping, Pinching. * He can create lasers out of his fingers. * Master Hand can make bullets come out of his fingers. * He can do charged up punches and stuff. * He can fly and float around. Backstory A very long time ago, there was a legendary ultra powerful evil god who wanted to destroy the earth. He was gigantic, probably even bigger than Galaximus. People were trying to fight back against this being, but they kept getting transformed into trophies and dying. One day, however, something appeared that changed everything: The Super Smash Ball. It fought with the evil powerful being for a long time, until the Super Smash Ball eventually finally won...That would be, except his two gloved hands survived the impact from the Super Smash Ball's final attack. The evil being did one last ditch effort before finally dying: He transferred his mind to one hand, and he transferred his power to another hand. They both gained sentience and became: Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand is the one who was more sensible but weaker in pure strength and Crazy Hand is the dumb but powerful one. After this event, the Super Smash Ball came back as just Smash Balls, and the 'Final Smash' attack was named after the finishing blow in the war against the evil god entity and the Super Smash Ball. Master Hand also got a bit more than Crazy Hand: He got a lot of DARKNESS in him. When Master Hand is enraged, he transforms into the mighty Master Core. Master Core has many forms, and all the forms were things the evil god killed, such as scorpions and people and even sentient swords. Master Core's final form is also a Smash Ball, the one thing the evil god failed to destroy. Relationships Flowey the Flower Master Hand gladly made a deal with him for 5000G. However, when the plan went how they didn't want it to, Flowey abandoned Master Hand. Random Quotes Gallery No pictures for now! Theme Speechbubble No speechbubble yet! Trivia * Despite being a villain, he is quite talkative with the gang. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Owned by SuperGaming101 Category:Super Smash Bros.-related